Une Amitié de Maraudeurs
by Phany
Summary: Les années des Maraudeurs a Poudlard : blagues, bêtises, rires et punitions, comment James tente de séduire Lily et comment devenir un animagus pour un ami... comment Sirius est idolatré par toutes les filles de l'école. Bref, 7 années magiques...
1. Prologue

**Titre**** : Une Amitié de Maraudeurs**

**Auteur**** : Phany**

**Disclaimer********: Les personnages, lieu et tout le tralala sont à JKR !**

**Mot de l'auteur**** : Hello tout le monde !**

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, c'est vrai que ca fait un bout de temps que je n'avais rien écrit, et bien… me revoilà !  
Il y a longtemps que je voulais écrire sur l'histoire des maraudeurs et de James et Lily, donc cette fois je me lance : Les Studios moi moi-meme et moi sont heureux de vous présenter  

**Une Amitié de Maraudeurs**

**J'espère que ca vous plaira. Mais meme si ce n'est pas le cas, pitié pitié pitié (clin d'œil à Barbara) laissez un review !!**

**Et j'en profite juste pour collecter vos avis sur le titre, parce que franchement je suis pas convaincue… Ca vous plait, ou y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas super super bien ? merci !**

**Autre petite précision assez importante : **

Blablabla** = parler normal, soit du narrateur soit en discours direct**

« blablabla » = **pensée, du narrateurs, en général.**

_(Blablabla)_ **= note de l'auteur (MOI !)**

**Pour le reste, c'est SENSE être clair… je dis bien… SENSE !**

**RAR**** : Pas encore, puisque premier chapitre, mais j'espère que lors du deuxième j'aurai plein de choses à répondre à plein de monde !**

**P'tites indications pour commencer**- Certains chapitres seront narrés par les personnages… dans ce cas, ce sera indiqué.

- cette fic commence en première année, mais quelques années seront peut-être plus survolées que d'autres…  
- euh… rien d'autre a dire…

**ET C'EST PARTI !!**

**  Prologue **

Sirius regarda dans les compartiments et remarqua que la majeure partie était occupée. Certains comprenaient encore une place, voire deux, cependant les élèves qui les occupaient semblaient avoir déjà passé quelques années à Poudlard, et le jeune nouvel élève ne tenait pas à déjà passer pour le première année qui ne connaît personne. Bref, de quoi se creuser la tête… Ce faisant, il continua a se promener dans le Poudlard Express.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Il remarqua un compartiment occupé par deux élèves qui ne semblaient pas se connaître, pas même juste de vue ou assez pour échanger des paroles banales sur leur été.

« Tiens, voila aussi des premières années… autant s'incruster là ! »

Il poussa la porte et entra, s'asseyant directement en lançant un « salut » enjoué et plein d'entrain.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent, comme coupé dans leur gêne précédente de ne pas se connaître. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs de jais, et, à en juger par leur aspect, n'avait jamais du voir un peigne de leur vie.

« Je lui offre un peigne pour noël ! » pensa Sirius en s'esclaffant intérieurement.

En plus de sa coupe de cheveux plus que désinvolte, un air rieur, légérement moqueur fendait son visage, et c'est lui le premier qui répondit :

- Tiens, encore un nouvel élève paumé ! T'es le troisième à passer ! Mais j'avoue que j'apprécie le fait que toi au moins tu sembles pas nous craindre… les autres se sont tirés en courant !

- Réaction totalement idiote, répondit Sirius du tac au tac, car vous n'avez l'air ni de grands sorciers ni de grands boxeurs… bref, rien à craindre !

Comme pour prouver ses dire, il se mit confortablement a l'aise en issant ses jambes sur le banc d'en face.

Le garçon « mal coiffé » le regarda, marquant au passage son air blagueur et sa mimique bravache, et partit d'un grand éclat de rire. L'autre élève, aux cheveux blonds et à la mine fatiguée, voire usée, s'amusait beaucoup, apparemment, et un grand sourire rieur fendit son air auparavant si sérieux.

- Je suis James Potter, se présenta le garçon aux cheveux noirs après s'être calmé.

- Remus Lupin, continua l'autre. Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

- Sirius Black, futur Gryffondor ! déclara d'entrée Sirius.

- Gryffondor, rien que ça ? Pour un Black, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas pire affront, répliqua James.

Sirius le regarda, étonné, presque choqué. James ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce que le nom « Black » signifiait dans le monde des sorciers, pourtant les Aurors Potter étaient connus et respectés, et il est sur que dans une famille dans laquelle les Aurors sont une menace, on connaissait leurs noms !

- Pourquoi te jugerais-je sur ce qu'a fait ta famille ? demanda James, perdant son air rieur, le remplaçant par un sérieux compréhensif. Tu es ce que tu veux être, pas ce que tes parents sont.

Remus approuva du chef quand Sirius lui lança un regard éberlué. Il y eut un moment de silence, et qui fut brisé par une déclaration de Remus :

- De plus, qui n'espérerait pas intégrer la maison des Gryffondors, c'est ça, James ? provoqua-t-il.

- Ben évidement !

James reprit son air rieur et amuseur, mais pendant ce court instant, Sirius avait compris. Compris que James et Remus seraient importants dans sa vie pendant longtemps, toujours, même ! Compris qu'avec eux il passerait les meilleures années de sa vie, qu'ils pourraient faire une série de blagues, de plaisanteries, de chahut, même. Qu'ils pourraient compter les uns sur les autres, qu'ils se soutiendraient.

Il sourit, pas du tout moqueur, ni sarcastique, ni ironique, juste heureux.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour interrompre un James qui élogeait Gryffondor d'une manière provocatrice, et le reste du voyage se passa sous le sceau des éclats de rire et d'une amitié naissante, mais néanmoins incassable. 

** A suivre **

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, mais qu'importe ce que vous avez pensé, s'il vous plait, le salaire de l'auteur sont les reviews ! De plus, s'améliorer ne peut être possible que grace aux critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises. **

**Reviews  
Reviews  
Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews  
Reviews  
Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews  
Reviews  
Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews  
Reviews  
Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

 hihihi... non non je vous force pas du tout, voyons!! Mdr…


	2. Répartition

**Auteur**** : Phany **

**Disclaimer**** : Tout est à JKR**

**Mot de l'Auteur ****: Voila voila… très vite publié, ce premier chapitre… Il faudra pas le prendre pour une habitude, c'est les vacs, donc j'ai le temps d'écrire, pour le moment…**

**RAR **

**Yumi**** : Merci, la voila ta suite ! Que tu as tant cherchée… Merci encore !**

**Audrey : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour le titre, je verrai je le changerais peut-être par la suite…**

**Vouni**** : Celui-là est plus long ! Bonne lecture, merci !**

**Chapitre 1 - Sirius**

** Répartition **

J'ai peur… En général, ça ne m'arrive que lorsque j'ai affaire à un membre de ma famille, mais là je doute. Je me suis toujours vu comme un Gryffondor, mais là, maintenant que le choixpeau magique est devant moi, et que la lettre A est passée, je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Et si le choixpeau m'envoyait à Serpentard ? Et si il était impossible de se défaire de sa famille ?

- T'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas un Serpentard, je le sais, me chuchota James.

Remus, devant nous, se retourne et me sourit. Un sourire encourageant. Mes amis. Mais si je vais à Serpentard, seront-ils toujours mes amis ? Je repense à cet épisode, dans le train…

MMmmSJRPmmMM

_James est sorti pour acheter des friandises. Remus et moi l'attendons, mais à peine James a quitté le wagon d'un bruit mat se fait entendre. Je me lève et ce que je vois m'horrifie. Pour James. Celui-ci vient apparemment de se faire bousculer pas du tout accidentellement par Lucius Malefoy, un Serpentard de 3ème année, un cousin éloigné. _

_- Oh Lucius ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer enfin ! Il paraît que tu suis dignement la voie de tes parents ? Rappelle moi, c'est bien Larve, ta future carrière, comme eux ?_

_James aurait continué si Lucius n'avait pas sortit sa baquette, et mon nouvel ami fit pareil. Duel de Sorcier dans le Poudlard Express ? De quoi attirer tous les élèves ! En plus un première année qui sais se servir d'une baguette magique assez bien pour provoquer un duel c'est assez rare…  
- Tu sais, Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es en première année que je serai clément…_

_- Tu sais Lucius, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais déjà à Poudlard que tu sais lancer des sorts… _

_Et voilà, ça fuse. Mais James est plus rapide. _

MMmmSJRPmmMM

Depuis ça a fait le tour du Poudlard Express : James Potter, élève de première année, a réussi à atteindre Lucius Malefoy, troisième année, avec un sortilège de fou rire.

J'ai eu peur pour James, ce coup-là, et j'étais trop pétrifié pour réagir. Quand je l'ai fait, c'était pour ramener mon ami dans notre compartiment.

Maintenant c'est pour moi que j'ai peur. Je ne doute pas que James finira à Gryffondor, Remus, selon moi, ce sera Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, peut-être, parce qu'il sais énormément de choses et il est super intelligent. Mais moi ? Serpentard par mon sang, mais est-ce que moi je suis vraiment différent ? Lucius m'a vu avec James, ça met une pression de plus : si je suis a Serpentard, je passerai sept années horribles. Et alors James ne me parlerait plus, je serai un Serpentard.

- Black, Sirius

Voila. C'est mon tour.  Je m'avance. Je vois Dumbledore. Il vient d'être nommé Directeur, Dippet est mort l'année dernière. Dumbledore directeur, la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Poudlard, selon moi. Pas selon mes parents.

J'avance. J'ai peur. Doute, désespoir m'envahissent. Je m'assieds, et McGonagall, la prof de métamorphose, me met le choixpeau magique sur la tête.

« Tiens donc… » me dit mentalement le choixpeau magique « Un Black différent des autres… »

Je me tais, je n'ose même pas penser, tellement j'ai peur.

« Tu aimerais te retrouver à Gryffondor, c'est bien ça ? Mais pourtant je vois une grande ruse cachée, prête à sortir… »

Je me tais toujours… je tremble à présent… les secondes me semblent des heures. Pourtant j'entends :

- Gryffondor !

Je n'ai encore jamais ressenti de soulagement aussi intense. Je me lève dès que McGonagall retire le chapeau de ma tête et je vais tranquillement vers la table des Gryffondor. Je me délecte de cette marche lente, car je sens les regards assassins de ma famille depuis la table des Serpentard. J'ai gagné.

Je m'assois et j'attends mes amis. Je suis sur qu'ils seront avec moi. Comment James pourrait-il aller ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor ? C'est évident qu'il est courageux, et plus que ce qu'il faut, d'ailleurs !

- Evans, Lily !

Tiens, c'est le tour de la jeune fille rousse. Je me rappelle d'elle, elle discutait avec Severus Rogue. Horrible, ce mec-là. Il est trempé jusqu'au coup dans la magie noire ! Je connais un peu son nom, il a fait scandale ! Sa mère, « sang-pur », a épousé un Moldu.

Cette fille, Lily, sera certainement à Serpentard. Ca me fait froid dans le dos de savoir qu'autant de monde est adepte de la mauvaise maison…

- Gryffondor !

Alors là, je suis bouche bée ! Je n'en reviens vraiment pas ! A voir, Severus n'en revient pas non plus, quand à James, il se retourne et me fait un clin d'œil.

Ca y est, c'est le tour de Mumus, maintenant ! J'adore l'appeler comme ça, dix minutes après notre rencontre c'est devenu son surnom officiel de notre part ! Je suis mort de rire à chaque fois que je le dis… « Mumus »…

- Gryffondor !

Génial ! Je crie :

- Mumus avec nous !

Les autres Gryffondor me prennent pour un fou furieux, apparemment, c'est encore plus drôle et ça me déclenche un fou rire pas possible. Remus est sérieux, lui, et s'assois à coté de moi en me faisant tout de même un pâle sourire. D'ailleurs il paraît très pâle… Il a du se faire autant de mouron que moi, a cette répartition !

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur la répartition et je regarde les professeurs et les élèves. La tête de mon frère est à mourir de rire, surtout quand il me regarde. J'ai certainement du le mettre très mal à l'aise en reniant ma famille devant tout Poudlard ! Un petit garçon du nom de Peter Pettigrew est envoyé à Gryffondor, une jeune fille, Alice, aussi. Peter s'assied en face de moi… Je pensais garder cette place pour James, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire des ennemis dans ma propre maison, du moins pas tout de suite, donc je dis rien, lui fait juste un sourire encourageant.

Tiens, c'est le tour de James ! Par contre, lui c'est express ! C'est à peine s'il a le temps de s'assoire qu'il est envoyé nous rejoindre !

- Ah, enfin ! dis-je lorsqu'il est assis. J'ai une de ces faims, j'espère que ce sera vite terminé !

- Espèce de goinfre, t'a mangé pendant tout le trajet, rétorque-t-il alors. Eh ! Regardez, c'est le tour de _Servilus _! Continue-t-il à voix basse.

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Severus et James ne se sont vu que quelques minutes, ont échangés deux mots, et depuis c'est une haine sans nom. Je ne lui en veux pas, d'ailleurs, je le déteste également, _Servilus_. Mais James, c'est pire.

- Serpentard !

James renifle d'un air méprisant.

La répartition prend fin, maintenant, il ne restait que quelques élèves après James.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de manger ! m'écrié-je.

Un peu fort… Le professeur Dumbledore se lève tandis que les élèves qui m'ont entendu, à savoir presque toute la grande salle, me regardent.

- Comme l'a justement précisé M. Black, bon appétit !

- J'adore ce prof, murmurais-je à James et Remus.

Nous nous servons abondamment, et James nous parle du concierge, Rusard, qu'il a déjà repéré.

- Ce sera génial, imagine toutes les crasses qu'on pourra lui faire ! Entre lui et les Serpentard, on en a déjà pour quelques semaines… Imagine les possibilités !

- Oui, excellente idée ! Et puis, après on pourra toujours explorer la forêt Interdite, complété-je avec un grand sourire.

- Dites-moi voir, nous demanda Remus avec un énorme sourire, vous comptez mettre une place pour les cours, les devoirs, les révisions et toutes les retenues que vous allez forcément récolter, dans votre beau programme ?

- Mumus, brise pas nos belles intentions ! Le supplie James. On a prévu d'être les maîtres des farces !

- Mais si tu veux on fera un effort, dis-je sérieusement, on sera aussi les maîtres en classe, à savoir, les meilleurs !

- Ok, maintenant que c'est prévu, que pourront-nous faire comme première farce ? demande James, impatient.

Je le suis tout autant d'ailleurs, vivement demain. Mais bon, on est un peu fatigués, et puis surtout on ne connaît pas grand-chose comme on vient d'arriver, donc on laisse tomber les programmes de farces, et on continue à discuter tranquillement. Le bonheur : Gryffondor et des amis.

Peter, le garçon qui est assis en face de moi, discute avec nous, également, il est sympa, et il a vite fait de s'intégrer dans notre petite bande. Il est un peu grassouillet, ses cheveux blonds sont un peu long, et lui donnent un air un peu stupide, mais il est marrant, et je sens qu'à nous 4, on va former une belle équipe.

MMmmSJRPmmMM

Maintenant on est dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le mot de passe nous a été donné par le préfet-en-chef, Evan Ashen, celui-là il va vite faire notre connaissance ! F_arandole, _dangereusement facile comme mot de passe… Dès que Evan nous l'a dit, Remus, Peter, James et moi, on s'est regardés, surtout James et moi, parce que Remus, c'était plus parce qu'il avait deviné nos intentions : on va changer le mot de passe… faudra juste tenter de savoir comment s'y prendre !  
Evan nous explique les règles toutes simples, et James et moi on n'écoute pas, ben oui, faut tout de suite prendre de bonnes habitudes ! La seule chose que j'ai entendue, et retenue, c'est que je serais dans le dortoir avec James, Remus et Peter, rien que nous 4 : batailles de polochons en perspective ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas, c'est vraiment mon jour de chance !

- Bon, on fait quoi pour notre première soirée ici ? demande James maintenant qu'on est dans notre dortoir, et en pyjama.

- Je propose une bataille explosive, tente Peter.

- Oui, excellente idée ! dis-je. Surtout qu'avec ce qu'on a fauché au dîner, on pourra se goinfrer toute la nuit ! Sans compter les bonbons du train…

Remus nous regarde, ébahi :

- Vous avez encore faim ? Mais vous êtes des goinfres ! Il faudra absolument que …

Merci James !! Il a bien réagit, c'est la fin d'une leçon de morale, et c'est le début d'une bataille de polochons… Plan différent de ce qu'on avait prévu, mais ça va aussi !

- Je peux finir, maintenant ? demanda Remus environ 15 minutes après le début de notre combat.

- Ca dépends de ce que tu veux dire, dis-je avec un air soupçonneux.

- Je propose que, vu votre incapacité à cesser de manger une heure, nous cherchions tout d'abord les cuisines, avant de trouver un moyen de changer le mot de passe !

Alors là, on est bouche bée, James et moi. J'avoue que je l'avais sous-estimé, Remus, là !

- MUMUS EN FORCE ! crié-je quand je me suis repris.

Nous commençons alors une danse autour de lui, dans le style danse païenne. Lui fait des mimiques de souverains, et il faut avouer qu'il arrive mieux à faire son air sérieux.

Tiens, voilà Ashen. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Oups… pas l'air super content…

- Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Les autres veulent dormir, faites moins de bruit ! On vous entend jusqu'à la salle commune ! nous réprimande-t-il.

- Excuse Evan, on va se calmer un peu, dit James.

- Oui, pour une heure ou deux, rajouté-je.

- Et après on va faire le bruit directement à la salle commune !

Cette remarque de James est de trop. On est partit les 4 dans un de ces éclats de rire, et Evans est parti, désespéré, en nous menaçant de retenue s'il doit remonter nous dire quelque chose.

- On s'est déjà fait une de ces réputations ! Se vente James.

- Oui, et autant attendre demain pour l'agrandir, vous pensez pas ? demande Remus avec sagesse.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas trop forcer, appuie Peter.

- Bon, allez… une petite bataille explosive, alors ? propose James.

- Oui, bon… toi tu vas tricher, de toute manière, donc selon moi, autant qu'on fasse autre chose… le provoqué-je.

- Moi, tricher ??

- Ben oui, tes cartes sont truquées ! lui rétorqué-je.

PAAAAAFFFF ! Alors là l'oreiller je ne l'avais pas vu arriver ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Un peu plus silencieusement que la première fois, tous de même.

Au bout d'un moment (plus d'une heure) la fatigue nous envahit d'un coup. Et nous nous endormons dans une position un peu débraillée : Peter et James par terre, Remus et moi sur le lit de James. Et pour couronner le tout : des oreillers et des draps par tout, et des plumes volent dans toute la pièce !

** A suivre **

**Please**

**REVIEWS !!**


	3. Premiers cours

Normal.dotm Stéphanie Prior 3 127 2008-09-15T12:00:00Z 2008-09-15T12:01:00Z 3 2372 13521 - 112 27 16604 12.256 Clean Clean false 21 18 pt 18 pt 0 0 false false false / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;

**T0Auteur **: Phany

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Mot de l'Auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre… cette année je suis en angleterre et j'aurai pas mal de temps pour écrire, mais avant il a fallu préparer ce départ et tenter de voir tout le monde… donc maintenant c'est bon : ECRITURE ! maintenant j'espère qu'il y aura des reviewers pour m'encourager !! :P

**RAR**

**Coweti** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que le doute de sirius soit bien « sorti » parce que comme c'est lui qui « écrit » c'est quelque chose d'important… j'espère que la suite te plaira, bien qu'elle soit très très en retard !! autre chose, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes reviews plus tot, je n'étais pas venue sur fanfiction depuis un moment et je ne les ai vus qu'aujourd'hui… : bisous

**Audrey** : Je n'oublierai pas mes devoirs, comme j'en ai pas, mais j'écris ! j'espère que ca te plaira ! bisous

**Tunesaurajamaisqui** : eh oui je m'y suis remise, et maintenant plus que jamais comme j'en ai le temps (et ca me fait oublier l'anglais… :D) pour les personnages, je te rappelle que c'est Sirius qui écrit, et son point de vue c'est justement gryffondor bons, et les autres méchants !! je reprends son point de vue, le narrateur avant tout ! bisous

**Chapitre 1 – McGonagall **

**Premiers cours**

Motiver des élèves de première année n'est jamais facile ! A onze ans, ils ne pensent qu'à s'amuser, et, à peine sortis des jupes de leurs parents, ne tiennent pas à entendre qu'il leur faudra travailler dur dans un domaines dont ils n'avaient, pour la plupart, pas soupçonné l'existence… C'est pourquoi, chaque année, les professeurs ont le devoir de se montrer sévères et durs, afin que ces enfants comprennent qu'il n'est pas question de jouer ou de faire les imbéciles dans son cours, mais qu'il faut y travailler autant que possible. Chaque année, mon discours ne motive pas grand monde, mais le ton employé montre qu'il n'est pas question de plaisanter avec moi, que je suis leur professeur et non leur amie, et fait qu'ils me respectent le long de leurs sept années d'études…

Il est déjà arrivé que quelques plaisantains tentent de montrer leur humour dans ma classe, mais ils se font vite tout petits car je n'ai jamais eu de scrupules à donner une retenue le premier jours… Bref cette année promettait d'être pareille aux autres… mais il allait y avoir un problème… non, 2 gros problèmes : James Potter et Sirius Black…

MMmmJSRPmmMM

Je suis dans ma salle de classe, métamorphosée en chat, comme à mon habitude, et j'observe les élèves arriver… C'est peut-être un peu impressionnant, mais c'est en observant les élèves quand le professeur n'est pas là qu'on apprend à les connaître le mieux… par exemple, cette élève, assise devant, rousse, sera certainement une des élèves les plus attentives : elle s'est mise devant spontanément, a posé ses affaires sur le coin de la table, tout comme son matériel à écrire, et attend l'arrivée du professeur en discutant tranquillement avec sa voisine. Les élèves qui ont plus de peine, ou qui sont effrayés à l'idée de faire des erreurs, et qui donc ne seront que médiocres, lisent leur livre de classe ou attendent sans rien faire. Par contre, ces 4 garcons dans le fond sont des plus déstabilisants. Le premier, Rémus Lupin, est plutot timide en général, surtout comparé à deux de ses voisins, mais il risque d'être tiré vers le bas par ses compères, tout comme le petit garcon grassouillet à ses cotés… James Potter et Siriux Black n'ont meme pas sorti leurs livres ni leur encre ou leur plume, ce qui montre leur dédain des études, au contraire de leurs deux voisins, qui eux, l'ont fait…

Les quatres sont en train de discuter à voix basse, très basse, comme pour protéger le secret d'une mauvaiser blague ou d'une quelconque escapage peu recommandée à ceux qui prennent garde au règlement de l'école. De plus, il partent de temps en temps d'un éclat de rire qui fait se retourner leurs voisins les plus proches…

Ceux-là seront difficiles à tenir en laisse, ils vont nous en faire voire de toute les couleurs à nous autres professeurs…

Le reste de la classe est plutot normale cette années, juste quelques élèves qui regardent les autres avec dédain, parmis les Serpentards évidemment, mais étrangement un ou deux Griffondors qui semblent déjà savoir ce qu'est la métamorphose… Nous verrons bien !

MMmmJSRPmmMM

**Chapitre un – Narrateur**

**Premiers cours**

- Et vous pensez vraiment que ca va passer ? Vous avez plutôt intérêts à faire profil bas pendant ce premier cours ! souffla Remus

- Je sens que tu vas être la voix de la raison pendant nos 7 ans ici… murmura Sirius.

- Oui faudra absolument qu'on te remette sur le droit chemin ! ajouta James.

- Sept ans seulement ? je suis sur que vous aurez besoin de 3 de plus, vu comme vous dédaignez déjà les cours !

- Nous ?

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. Puis éclatèrent de rire…

C'est ce moment que choisi le Professeur McGonagall pour se métamorphoser et commencer son discours, interrompant ainsi la question que voulait poser Remus à ses amis :

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans votre premier cours à Poudlard ! vous découvrirez vite qu'exercer de la magie n'est pas sans risque, mais surtout que cela nécéssite du travail, et de l'exercice ! c'est pourquoi j'espère vous voir tous travailler assidument pendant mes cours ! …

James et Sirius n'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils avaient échangé un regard puis avaient tout simplement commencé à réfléchir à une prochaine farce à faire aux professeurs, au concierge, ou qui sait ? aux autres élèves. Les deux abordaient un sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon, et que le Professeurs McGonagall remarqua bien évidemment. Cependant, ce n'était pas une insulte ni une interruption dans le cours, et elle ne put leur faire une remarque. Elle se borna donc à prévoir de les interroger le plus vite possible, afin de les rendre attentifs et plus humbles pour le futur…

Le discours du professeur pris fin, et Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. Malgré leur air absent, tous deux avaient remarqué qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire les imbéciles pendant ce cours ci, et qu'ils devraient se borner à être remarqués pour leur brillance, d'où ce sourire qui éclairait leurs visages…

- Bien, nous allons commencer à présent, par un tour tout simple : changer une allumette en aiguille. Cet exercice peu paraître facile, et certains d'entre vous pensent peu être qu'ils connaissent trop la magie pour executer un tour aussi sommaire, mais vous allez vite remaquer que c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. D'ailleurs, si trois d'entre vous y arrivent pendant ce premier cours, c'est le maximum que j'ai vu depuis que j'enseigne à Poudlard.

Ce discours n'avait en rien refroidi la motivation des élèves qui espéraient tous réussir ce tour. Le professeur leur enseigna la formule et leur montra comment faire, puis elle distribua des allumettes, et chacun commenca à s'entrainer. Chacun sauf le petit groupe de 4 garcons, dans le fond, qui parlait toujours.

- Je te te qu'il faut accentuer la fin de la formule ! disait James

- James a raison, mais n'oublie pas non plus de prononcer le début, Peter ! rajouta Sirius

- On pourrait peut-être tout simplement essayer, on verra bien, tenta de placer Remus

- Ca ne sert à rien tant que la formule est incorrecte… répondit James

- Au fait, Jamnesie, on pourrait juste… commenca Sirius

- Quoi ?? « Jamnesie » ??D'ou te viens ce surnom stupide ??

- Ben il fallait quelque chose qui corresponde à ta personnalité donc…

- Mais va te faire voir !! « Jamnesie ca fait un peu « petit chouchou à sa maman » !

- Justement, t'es mon « petit chouchou » à moi, comme il va certainement falloir que je te surveille pendant toutes ces années…

- Dans le fond ! Si vous continuez à bavarder au lieu de vous exercer, je vous enlèverai des points ! intervint le Professeur, qui faisait des tours dans les rangs, principalement de devant.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et daignèrent enfin sortir leurs baguettes, tandis que Remus et Peter se lancaient dans des tentatives inefficaces.

- Au fait, Sirius, tu disais ? murmura James en se penchant pour reposer son sac par terre.

- Qu'on devrait leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire, sinon ils vont croire qu'on ne fait que fanfaronner, répondit celui ci d'un ton tout aussi bas…

- OK mon vieux c'est partit !

Sirius remonta ses manches d'un air décontracté et James s'éclaircit la gorge, et tout deux prononcèrent la formule en agitant la baguette, sous l'œil attentif du professeur MacGonagall et de la majeur partie des élèves qui avaient entendu l'avertissement que cette dernière avait lancé à travers la classe.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, devant leurs allumettes devenues argentées et pointues. Le Professeur McGonagall soupira et du intervenir devant la classe qui aclamait les deux garcons, lesquels s'étaient levés et saluaient avec des révérences, comme pour bien appuyer leur réussite.

Une autre élève avait réussi ce tour, une jeune fille de Serpentard. Les autres récoltèrent comme devoirs de travailler cette métamorphose.

MMmmJSRPmmMM

- OK, maintenant dites nous tout : comment avez-vous réussi ca du premier coup ? demanda Remus. C'est pas que je me plaigne de vos 20 points pour Gryffondor, mais c'est tout de meme étrange… A moins que… non ! Vous vous êtes exercés pendant que Pete et moi déjeunions ? (James et Sirius sourirent en se regardant) On pensait que vous vouliez dormir !

- Ben en fait, on voulait… commenca Sirius.

- Oui, même qu'on est restés au lit un moment, continua James.

- Mais il se trouve que vous nous aviez bel et bien réveillés…

- Oui alors on a voulu aller se servir directement aux cuisine, pour pouvoir savoir où c'est, pour une très prochaine fois…

- Mais on est tombé sur un raccourci…

- Oui enfin c'est ce qu'on pensait…

- Et on est arrivé à un point de vue qui donnait sur la Salle des Maitres !

- Où on a entendu le professeur McGonagall dire qu'elle allait comme toujours nous faire transformet une allumette en aiguille…

- Et, comme tu le sais, nous avons l'intention d'être les meilleurs en tout, pour compenser nos… disons… divertissement envers les écoliers.

- Je dirais « farces pas totalement dans les règles » corrigea Remus

- Oh ne soit pas négatif ! S'insugea Sirius. Bref on est allés s'exercer… Et là surprise : James a réussi après seulement trois essais ! Apparement la métamorphose est sa branche de prédilection… Bref il m'a expliqué, et voilà !

Remus secoua la tête : ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer pendant ces 7 années en tout cas !

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez pas trouvé les cuisines ? demanda Peter.

- Alors là, j'approuve Pete à 100 : allons a la recherche des cuisines !

- Non.

Remus avait parlé d'un ton posé, tout en étudiant son emploi du temps et en accelerant légérement son pas…

- Mais, Mumus… commença Sirius d'un ton dépité.

- Pourquoi ?? continua James.

- Parce qu'on a cours maintenant. Potions. Dépechez, si on veut avoir des bonnes places !

Sirius, James et Peter se regardèrent, puis tous partirent d'un pas vif vers les cachots…

Les bonnes places étaient déjà prises, comme le pensait Remus, mais pas dans le sens ou l'entendaient James et Sirius qui se dirigèrent promptement vers la dernière table, au fond, bien discrète, qui était toujours libre. Ce cours était en double classe avec Serdaigle, et il y avait déjà quelques filles assises devant… non, deux : Lily Evans, la jeune fille rousse qui parlait à Severus dans le train, et sa voisine, une jeune Serdaigle, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en tresse. Celle-ci devait apparement raconter quelque chose de très drole car Lily se mis à rire de manière totalement décontractée.

- Grrr je sais pas pourquoi mais celle-là m'enerve déjà… grogna Sirius

- Lily ? demanda James. Pourquoi donc ?

- Je sais pas vraiment… j'ai l'impression qu'elle va nous poser des problèmes… et puis, elle a de mauvaises fréquantations, je trouve…

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout Servilus, c'est c'est un euphemisme, mais faisons confiance à Gryffondor !

Les autres élèves arrivaient peu à peu. Les Maraudeurs étant à une bonne place pour commencer à préparer quelques activités supplementaires pour la fin de la semaine… ils avaient éliminé les sortilèges lancés au Serpentards (estimant qu'il fallait commencer par une réputation de farceurs) mais avaient cependant gardé l'idée de la visite des cuisine et du château pour le connaître le mieux possible (qui sait ca pourrait servir pour des tours farceurs à venir… ) quand le professeurs Slugghorn entra.

Il leur tint le meme genre de discour que le professeur McGonagall, mais les élèves sentirent que c'était plus par obligation qu'autre chose, mais malgré tout, que pour etre apprécié de ce prof ci il leur faudra travailler. Il leur donna un exercice simple pour ce premier cours : préparer une potion toute simple, potion de sommeil, de premier niveau (ca fatiguait légérement celui qui en prenait, de manière à ce que le sommeil viennent plus rapidement)à préparer en binôme. James et Sirius préparèrent leur potion avec brio, et eurent vite fait de la finirce qui plut énormément au professeur qui passa dans les rangs, et la declara PARFAITE. Les deux garcons en furent très fier… Remus tentait de corriger une erreur de Peter et s'était ainsi vu accordé un sourire de la part de Slugghorn, mais la meilleur réaction du professeur fut lorsqu'il passa devant le chaudron de Lily et sa coéquipière (qui apparement semblait un peu larguée et n'avait apparement rien fait…). Celles ci avaient apparement ajouté quelques gouttes d'huile de lavande dans leur potion pour en améliorer le goût, l'odeur, et en diminuer les effets secondaires dérangeants qui pouvaient apparaître si la personne qui en avait ingurgité ne la supportait pas bien. Le professeur passa une dizaine de minutes à s'extasier devant ces phénoménes d'élèves de première année, et ajouta une vingtaine de points supplémentaires à Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Sirius et James étaient vexés à la sortie du cours, et décidèrent de se consoler, approuvés par Peter et Remus, en allant dévorer tout ce qu'ils purent au diner, avant de se rendre à leur double cours de Sortilèges.

Celui-ci se passa très bien, et beaucoup plus d'élèves réussirent le tour de lévitation que leur demanda le Professeur que lors du cours de métamorphose, presque la moitié des élèves à la fin du cours. James et Sirius y arrivèrent presque du premier coup, et leur réputation de très bons élèves fut des lors assurée dans l'esprit des élèves de Gryffondor. Remus eut besoin des quelques essais de plus, et Peter réussi juste avant la fin du cours, avec l'aide de ses amis .

Le soir, après avoir dévorés à eux seul le 4 de la table des Gryffondors, les 4 amis se prélassèrent dans la salle commune… Enfin, réctification : Sirius et James parlaient à voix basse en riant pendant que Remus étudiait et s'exercait à la métamorphose, et Peter faisait des Potions.

- Lily ? demanda Anne, élève de première année à Gryffondor, de l'autre coté de la Salle Commune, à son amie qui lisait.

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci en levant le nez de son bouquin.

- Tu pourrais me remontrer un peu comment faire léviter un objet ? je sais que je fais quelque chose de faux, mais je ne sais pas quoi…

- Oui bien sur ! vas-y, dit Lily en refermant son livre.

- Ah je vois, ajouta-t-elle… donc il faut que…

Elle lui expliqua son erreur et les deux jeunes filles s'exercèrent pendant un moment, avant de dévier sur le sujet des cours en général :

- Tu as vu James et Sirius en cours de Métamorphose ? s'extasia Anne. C'était impressionnant

- Oui c'était quelque chose… je me demande si c'était du bol ou si ils sont vraiment doués.. se demanda Lily.

- Je pense que c'est un peu des deux pour etre franche, répondit Anne… Mais on va avoir droit à de ces tours venant d'eux ! Ces années ne seront pas monotones !

- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi les messes basses et la prétention… sourit Lily.

La première soirée de cours n'eut cependant aucun incident majeur dus aux 4 amis, et Evan, qui les observait du coin de l'œil, se dit qu'il fallait apprécier une soirée aussi calme : avec ces 4-là, il lui faudrait souvent user de son autorité et de punitions… il soupira, et retourna à ses devoirs.

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?? j'espère que oui, et meme si non, s'il vous plait, un ti review !! ****J**


End file.
